A Series of Unfortunate Events
by Why Hedonists r Often Rated E
Summary: Hermione's life was going great.She had her boyfriend, her best friends, and her family until one night when her father owled her and told her that Death Eaters had killed her mother and from then on things started to go downhill.some good events,some bad
1. Their Life

**disclaimer: i do not own harry potter.if i did i would be filthy stinkin rich.**

**chapter 1: their life**

It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and they couldn't wait to get out into the real world, but then again no wanting to leave the comfort and safety of Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron have been dating since 5th year and Harry and Ginny have been dating since Harry's 6th year.

Harry had defeated Voldemort and most of the Death Eaters had been captured, but the most sneaky and evil Death Eaters had not been caught yet and still lingered around waiting for their chance to have a go at either of the Golden Trio or Ginny. They were trying to get to anyone associated with the guy who destroyed their master.


	2. He Finally Admits It

**disclaimer: i don't own harry potter.**

**chapter 2: he finally admits it**

"Hey, 'Mione, lets go down to the kitchens, I'm starved." said Ron in the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron we just went down to the kitchens about an hour and a half ago. You going to eat until you burst. Is that what you want to do?" Hermione asked.

"That's my plan. Let's go!" exclaimed Ron running through the portrait hole.

"Fine!" she screamed, but Ron was already gone and couldn't hear her, so she just followed.

On their way down to the kitchens they passed the library and saw Harry and Ginny snogging in the corner. They just walked passed and hoped that Madam Pince doesn't catch then. Just before Hermione reached up to tickle the pair to let them in, Ron stopped her.

"What? I thought you were hungry?" Hermione asked.

"I am, but . . . Hermione listen to me . . . I . . . I . . . I . . . Never mind." Ron said as her tickled the pear to let them in.

"OK!" Hermione said looking kind of shocked.

As soon as the house elves saw Ron's red hair they ran to and fro to get all kinds of cakes for Ron and Hermione. Hermione wouldn't accept her because she was still fussing over S.P.E.W. but Ron took everything they handed him and stuffed it in his pockets while eating some at the same time.

"Can I have some more to take back for Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked the very familiar looking elf. The elves scurried to go get more food.

"No problem, sir." Sqeaked Dobby the house elf.

"Ronald Weasley, what about all the food you just stuffed in your pockets?" Hermione nearly yelled making the house elves scurry even faster in fear.

"What! These are all mine!" Ron exclaimed in a kind of voice that said, 'have you ever met me before?'

Hermione gave a huff. "Fine, whatever, I give up!" said Hermione, "Not!" she said under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Nothing! I said nothing!"

"Whatever, if you say do." Ron said eyeing her suspiciously.

"What? I didn't say-"

She was cut off short because the house elves showed up with lots more food and a six pack of butterbeer.

"Thank you." Ron said as her and Hermione walked out of the kitchens and up to the Gryffindor Tower. They were on their way passed the library and they heard someone scream and Ron had an idea who.

"What do you think you are doing?" Yep ron was right. "Snogging in the corner of the library. I have never. Do you know that first years come in here, don't you? Get out and go somewhere else and do that!" Madam Pince yelled at Harry and Ginny.

Hermione and Ron waited for Harry and Ginny and then walked in silence back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?" the fat lady drowned.

"Hippogriff feathers," Ginny told her.

She opened up and they found the common room to be so packed they could barely walk over to the fireplace to sit down without bumping into someone. Just as tehy started to sit down, Harry happened to notice that there were a lot of people surrounding the bulletin board.

"hey guys, somethings up. There must be something really good on the bulletin board." Harry said.

"Yeah, Ron go check it out, you're the tallest." Ginny replied.

"OK!"

Ron went over and saw what was on the board. A smile crept across his face. He walked back over and sat back downin his favorite armchair still smiling.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked.

"They're having another Yule BAll on Christmas Night!"

"That's only 3 weeks from now!" Hermione said in a voice that said 'this is the best day of my life.' "Ginny we need to buy something to wear. Come on lets go up stairs and get ready. We have a Hogsmeade visit today."\

They ran up the steps to the girls dormitory.

"Did you tell Hermione you loved her?" Harry asked anxious to hear the good news.

"No."

Harry's smile faded. "I was snogging with Ginny just so you could be alone with her and tell her."

"And because you wanted to snog with my sister." Ron replied.

"True but you have to tell her sooner or later."

"You never told Ginny you loved her!"

"Yes i did."

"when?"

"About 4 days ago."

"I must be really behind the times."

"Really ron we were talking about it yesterday."

"Dang, I must really have been to caught up in telling her that i loved her."

"Really, I would have never known. Thanks for telling me." harry said sarcastically, "You just kept shaking your head and looking at Hermione read." Harry said more seriously."Just tell her at the ball or just tell her once she comes back downstairs with Ginny. You'll feel a whole lot better, believe me."

"OK, I will tell her once she comes back down."

Just then they heard Hermione and Ginny coming down the stairs.

"Just calm down, Ron, and say it." Harry whispered.

"Ok." he whispered back.

"Ready to go to Hogsmeade, guys?" Hermione asked over the noise of the crowd.

Once they got over to the boys they both said yes, but Ron wouldn't look up, but rather at his feet.

"Are you ok, ron?" hermione asked.

"Hermioneiloveyouwillyougototheballwithme?" he said all in one breath.

"What?"

"I love you, hermione. Will you go to the ball with me?"

"yes, I love you, too!" Hermione said almost in tears. (very emotional now isn't she?)

"Really?"

"Yes!" Hermione somehow managed to say.

Ron walked the short distance between them and engulfed her in a hug. He let go and kissed her. When they broke apart, Harry spoke.

"Can we go now or would you two like a room?"

"look who's talking." Ron said.

Everyone laughed and they left for Hogsmeade. Filch checked them off his clipboard and then they told each other they they would meet in the three broomsticks at 2:00pm. teh girls went on eway and the boys another.

"that gives us 3 hours." Harry told ron checking his watch.

"I am going to give hermione the best christmas gift ever." ron said.

"Same here, but for ginny."

the guys walked into a jewelry store. harry walked over to the sales counter to ask a question while ron went over to look at the bracelets. ron picked out a lovely bracelet that said, 'i love you' all the way around it. ron went up to the counter as harry was leaving it. he askd if he could engrave his name on the inside and he could and did. harry came back with a necklace that says, 'harry (heart)'s you' on it. they paid for their stuff (and because ron's dad is the new minister of magic, he didn't have to borough money off of harry) and walked out of the shop.

"what's in the other bag, ron? i didn't notice you got anything else."

"you'll see at the ball harry! you'll see at the ball."

"well that took up an hour and fifteen minutes." harry said again checking his watch.

"wonder what the girls are doing."

"no clue. who knows? lets go to honeydukes, you need to get ginny something and i need to get hermione something."

"hermione, what should i get harry for christmas?"

"i don't know. what should i get for ron?"

"how about you get him a book about the cudley cannons, he doesn't have this one yet." ginny said holding up an orange velvet covered book with a double c on it."and some chocolate frogs and hopefully he'll get the 2 cards he's been wanting to find."

"good idea and you could get harry some chocolate frogs also and how about this book aon magical creatures and where to find them? that way he knows what kindof animal hagrid is going after when he tells us he's going somewhere." hermione said with a smile."i can get harry some chocolate frogs too and you can get ton something."

"great idea."

they went up and paid for the books and walked to honeydukes for boxes of chocolate frogs and bertie bott's every flavor beans with a new flavor (chocolate covered catipillars) for the love of their lives and for their friends or in ginny's case, brother.

"ok, we still have an hour and a half left. lets go get our dresses." hermione suggested.

"ok."

they walked in and a bright red and gold dress caught hermione's eye. she ran over leaving ginny in the dust.

"hermione, what the -- WOW! that is beautiful. you've got to try it on."

"i am. i'll be back in a sec."

"ok."

hermione ran into the changing rooms leaving ginny to look around. she automatically found a bright green dress and pulled it off the rack waiting for hermione to finish. hermione came out.

"wow, hermione, it's great. ron will love it.

"you sure."

"yes. how about this dress for me. it will bring out the green in harry's eyes."

"yes it will. mine will bring out the red in ron's hair," she said with a laugh, "i'll go change out of this so you can try yours on."

"ok!"

hermione came out and ginny went in.

"wow, ginny" hermione said once ginny came back out,"you look great, harry will love it."

"yes i know he will." ginny said in a kind of sassy, prissy voice and then she started to laugh.

"go cahnge so we can go meet the guys. we have 15 mins." hermione said.

"ok, lets go get robes. would you prefer lacey or non-lacey robes, ronald?" harry said sarcastically.

"nice harry, nice. come on."

"fine, you take the fun out of everything."

"i know."

"and remind me again why hermione fell in love with you!"

"be quiet, harry. i should be asking you how my sister ever fell in love with a bafoon like you."

"you're right. your sister is nuts."

"lets just go get our robes and meet the girls." ron said.

"ok!"

they walked in the tiny shop and picked out and bought robes (ron, red and harry, blue) and had 15 mins to get to the three broom sticks.

they got there and the girls were already there sipping butterbeer and laughing at some joke that none other that luna lovegood told.

"hey girls." ron called.

"hey."

"oh hi neville, we didn't see you there." harry said as they neared the table.

"that's alright. nice to see you. this is my girlfriend," he said pointing to luna.

"hey nice to see you again." harry and ron said together.

ron went over and sat next to hermione and gave her a kiss while harry ordered two more butterbeers. just as harry sat down cho came over and tried to talk him in to going back out with her again, but as usual he just said, "sorry, but i'm in love with ginny," and then she sulked away crying her eyes out.

"so did you guys get your robes?" hermione asked.

"yep."

"wait till you see my dress!" hermione whispered sweetly in ron's ear.

"i can't wait." he whispered back with a smile on his face.

"i love you."

"i love you too."

"will you two get a room!" harry almost screamed making people look in their direction.

"calm down, harry. we'll stop." ron said laughing.

"thank you."

"neville, are you and luna going to the ball together?" ron asked.

"yes" neville answered."you going with hermione?"

"yep."

"harry are y-"luna never got to finish.

"ginny will you go to the ball with me?" harry asked.

"of course." ginny said happily laughing.

"yes luna i'm going to the ball with ginny."

"really, harry, we would have never known." hermione said sarcastically with a small chuckle.

"shut up!"

"let me think about that . . . NNNOOOOO!" hermione said making everyone laugh.

"you know what hermione."

"yes i do. i know everything remember?" hermione said laughing.

review please.yes i know, it is pure pointless fluff at the moment, but calm down. action will come eventually. i have already written the 18 chapters for this story.now all i need is time to post it.it is coming though.


	3. Balls, Questions, and Letters, oh my

**disclaimer. i don't own harry potter!**

It's 3 weeks before the ball and before the trio knew it, it was the night before the ball. The guys were in their dorms and the girls in their's.

"Come on Ron, tell me what you bought. Tell me what you're going to do at the ball." Harry whined.

"No, I'm not telling you. You'll have to wait until tomorrow at the ball." Ron explained.

"Maybe he's going to tell Hermione, he loves her." Dean suggested.

"No he's already done that. And even if he was going to do that, what does it have to do with what's in the bag he brought back from Hogsmeade?" Harry asked losing patience.

"True," Dean stated,"unless he bought something like a bracelet or something for her."

"Yes, but he got a bracelet for Hermione for Christmas." Harry explained.

"Yes, unless there is nothing in the other bag and he's just trying to drive you nuts."

"Too late for that Dean." Ron said laughing. "And if it hasn't happened yet, it's a very short drive."

"Ron is there something in the bag?" Harry asked.

"Yep." Ron said.

"Damn it." Harry said. Then he ran over adn jumped on the bag and tried to grab it, but as soon as he got near it, he flug backwards onto his bed.

"Sorry, mate, but I put a repelling charm on it." Ron explained.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Harry asked himself.

"Because you're going nuts. Remember?"

"No."

The next morning Ron got out of bed to find Harry already gone. He looked at the bag and looked in it and said, "Good." to no-one in particular. He got dressed and went down to breakfast to find Harry, Ginny, and Hermione already there. He sat down next to Hermione and started to pile food onto his plate.

"I love you, Ron. Happy Christmas." Hermione said.

"Oh my god," Ron said dropping his toast,"today's Christmas."

"Yea."

"I was so busy trying to figure where Harry went I didn't notice," Ron said picking back up his toast,"I'll go back up once I'm done and open my presents. What did you guys get?"

"Well, I got," Harry started,"a book on "Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them' and some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and some Chocolate Fogs fom Ginny, Chocolate Frogs from Hermione, and Droobles Best Blowing gum from you and a Weasley sweater from your mum." He pointed to the green sweater he was wearing.

"I got," Ginny said, "This necklace from Harry" She pointed to the necklace she was wearing,"some Muggle candy called 'Hot Tamales' from hermione and some chocolate frogs from you and a weasley sweater from mum."She pointed at the red sweater hand knitted by Mrs. Weasley that she was wearing.

"I got some Chocolate Frogs from Harry and Ginny, a Weasley sweater from your mum," she pointed to her yellow sweater,"some sugar free candy and a picture of my mum and dad and a new baby they just had from mum and dad and as I recall nothing from you."

"Don't worry, I'll give it to you when we go upstairs for me to open my presents. I wanted to give it to you personally."

"How sweet."

"What is the baby's name and is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl and her name is Ginevra Granger, or if you would like to shorten it, Ginny. I asked my parents to name her after my best friend since they didn't have a name."

"That's cool. Let's go upstairs so I can open my presents and give hermione hers." Ron said after they were all done eating.

"ok." they all said together.

They walked up to the boys dorms and Ron opened up one present after another. He got a box of chocolate frogs from Ginny, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Harry, some chocolate frogs and an orange velvet covered cudley cannons book from hermione and of course-

"Not another maroon Weasley sweater. she knows I hate maroon, but yet she still makes me one every year." Ron half screamed in the dorms.

"Ron, calm down." Hermione said.

"Oh yea, Hermione, here's your present," He pulled a red box out of his back pocket,"Here you go."

She opened it up to find a bracelet with 'I LOVE YOU" going all the way aroun it and Ron's signature engraved on the inside. She gasped with her mouth wide open and then ran over to Ron and flung her arms around him nearly knocking him over and choked,

"Ron, I love it. It's so beautiful. And I love you, too!" She said in tears.

"I love you, too. You'll get the rest of your present at the ball tonight."

"You mean there's more?"

"Yep."

"But Ron, this is enough."

"Not for you, it's not. You're the the woman I love and I want you to have more!"

"ok." She said wrapped her arms around him.

**Later that night**

"Are you ready yet mate, the girls are going to meet us in the common room," Ron yelled from outside the door.

"Almost," Harry yelled back.

Ron was wearing red dress robes, without lace (halleljuah) and black shiny shoes and feeling a little lump in his pocket. Harry walked out of the room wearing blue dress robes and also black shiny shoes. You could also tell that he tried to do something with his hair because he looked like Alfalfa.

"How do I look." he asked.

"The truth, mate, is that you look like Alfalfa."

Harry ran his fingers through his a couple times, shook his head a couple and his hair was back to normal.

"ok lets go meet the girls." harry said.

"ok."

They walked down to the common room and saw the girls waiting by the portrait hole. Ron's mouth dropped open, but quickly realized this and closed it again. He walked up to Hermione and hugged her and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful." And Ron wasn't lying. She had that beautiful red and gold dress on that she had bought, but no make up as she didn't believe in such a thing, and her hair was sleek and shiny and Harry wondered how may bottles of Sleek Easy's potion she had used to get it like that.

Harry saw Ginny automatically. he ran over to her, lifted her off the ground and spun her around in circles. Once he put her down he hugged her and also whispered, "You look beautiful." She was wearing that green dress she bought and it really did bring out the green in Harry's eyes. As like hermione she wasn't wearing make up as she didn't believe in it either. Her hair was also sleeked back and shiny but naturally. It was in a bun on the top of her head.

"May I?" The guys asked holding out their arms.

The girls looked at one another and said together, "Why certainly." and took the guys arms and they walked off to the Great Hall together arm in arm.

Once they reached to Great Hall everyone stopped what they were doing, including the teachers and stared at Hermione. Professor McGonnagal scurried over to Hermione pushing a couple kids out of the way on her way there, grabbed Hermione and pulled her over to the corner and ordered everyone to continue dancing and then started talking to Hermione once everyone started dancing again.

"You look great Miss Granger, what did you do with your hair?" Professor McGonnagal asked.

"Sleek Easy's Potion." hermione replied.

"How many bottles did you use this year."

"Only half of one this year." she replied.

"Well anyway, you look lovely, just lovely darling. I'm gonna let you get back to your date."

"ok, thanks."

"What did she want 'Mione?" Ron asked once she walked over to him.

"She told me I looked beautiful-"

"And she wasn't lying." Ron said giving hermione one of his lopsided grins.

"Ron- . . . , and she asked how many bottles of sleek easy's potion I used."

"And what did you tell her?"

"Only half a bottle this year."

"Improving.Improving. Wanna dance?"

"Absolutely."

They walked onto the dance floor and started to dance to the slow song that just came on.

"Are Harry and Ginny dancing?" Hermione asked scanning the crowd.

"No, they're outside snogging. He told me so before he left." Ron answered.

"oh."

"Hermione, can I ask you something very important? You have to think it over very good. Even you, the smartest witch of you age can't just blurt out the answer without thinking it through." He asked with a smile on his face.

"Ok." she said sounding kind of nervous.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I love you with all of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Ron said sweetly.

He then got down on one knee, his right knee to be presice, and reached into his pocket and took out a red hinged, velvet covered box and said while opening the box, "Hermione Jane Granger, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She blurted out with tears in her eyes.

"I told you no to blurt and to think it through." He said with a small laugh and a large smile.

"I have thought it over, since the first time you told me you loved me. And I love you, too." She said crying. (a very emotional girl now isn't she?)

"here's your ring." He said putting the ring on her left ring finger.

"I love you," She said flinging her arms around him,"Let's get married on the most romantic day of the year. Valentines Day."

"Ok. Hey Hermione, I have another question for you."

"Yea."

"Do you know why people put their wedding and engagement rings on their left ring fingers?"

"No. Why? Do you?"

"Yep."

"Well."

"Because it's said that the left ring finger is the only finger that has a vein that leads straight to the heart."

"I didn't know that."

"One question that Hermione Granger doesn't know."

She playfully slapped him on the arm.

"I love you. Let's go find Harry and Ginny. He's been wondering since Hogsmeade what I was going to do tonight."

"Ok."

They left and found Harry and Ginny outside snogging on a bench.

"Hey love birds." Ron said and they broke apart.

"Harry do you want to know what was in the bag?" Hermione said sticking her left hand under his nose.

"A ring! A RING! You kept a ring from me,"Harry nearly screamed, looking at Ron.

"Not just a ring. Look at the finger it's on." hermione said.

"An engagement ring." Ginny said seeming awestruck.

"Yep."

Ginny jumped up and hugged her best friend.

"Let's go inside and dance." Hermione suggested.

"ok."they all said together.

Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand back into the Great Hall as did Harry and Ginny. As they were dancing to yet another slow song the professor's seemed to figure out that hermione and Ron were engaged by the glinting of teh ring in the darkness.

"Look at that ring Minerva." Dumbledore said.

"I know, I know." Minerva McGonnagal said in awe.

The couples danced all night (Harry and Ginny were actually not snogging for once). Then Dumbledore got up and made and announcement.

"I would like to say that this party was a hit unlike the Yule Ball a couple years ago and that, sorry to say, that it is after midnight so I would like everyone to go to bed. Thank you."

The trio and Ginny walked back up to the Gryffindor Tower hand in hand. Because the twins were gone it was up to Ron and Ginny to keep up the party tradition after balls. First everyone went up to change and then Harry and Ron snuck into Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks and came back with lots of snackfoods and candy and butterbeer and firewhiskey. Once they were all back into the common room Ron jumped onto a chair and started to speak.

"Ok, since Fred, George, and Lee are gone, it is up to me, Ginny, Harry, and sometimes Hermione to continue the tradition of parties after balls. Ok now, before this party gets started, I would like to say something," Ron motioned for Hermione to come up mext to him and he put his arm around her, "At the ball tonight I asked Hermione to marry me and she said, 'yes!' "He was looking into her eyes the whole time.

"Awww . . . "said the whole common room.

"Well, kiss her already." Harry screamed.

They turned to look at each other and looked deeply into each others eyes and he kissed her. A couple seconds later they broke apart and the whole crowd started clapping.

"So." Said Professor McGonnagal who appeared from behind a table.

"Oh, hi Professor." Said Hermione afraid she might get expelled in front of a teacher, but then remembered Madam Pince and Harry and Ginny.

"Hello, us Professors guessed you guys were getting married by the glinting of the ring in the darkness, but we weren't positive."

"Ok." Hermione tried to hide the nervousness in her voice, but failed terribly.

"Congratulations!" McGonnagal said running over to them and hugging both of them.

"Thanks, Professor." The couple said together.

Just then an owl flew through the window. It was Hermione's parents owl. Hermione went to get the letter. Once she got it off the owl's leg it flew away. She opened it up and everyone's eyes were on her. They could see tears gather in her eyes, her hand cover her mouth, and then she dropped the letter and then ran out of the room. Ron picked it up and read:

Dear Hermione,

I am sorry to say that Death Eaters came to our house and killed your mom. I tried to save her, but she told me she had no chance and not to put the baby in danger. The house is destroyed, but the Weasley's found out about it and said that they would let us stay at their house until we get a new house. The baby and I are fine.

Love,

Dad

p.s. Your moms funeral will be held on December 27th at 2:00pm. Hope you're well.

"Oh my god." Ron gasped.

He handed the letter to Harry and Ginny and ran out of the room to find Hermione. Harry and Ginny read the letter with McGonnagal reading over their shoulders. Ginny started to cry, McGonnagal covered her mouth with her hand, eyes big as galleons, and Harry just kept a straight face with fear evident in his eyes and ran out of the room with Ginny and Professor McGonnagal behind him.

Ron found Hermione sitting by the lake with her arms around her legs crying her eyes out. He ran over to her as fast as he could and sat down next to her and put his arms around her and rocked her back and forth saying "Shh . . . It'll be Ok." She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Ron saw Harry, Ginny, and McGonnagal coming out of the entrance hall and waved them back into the school.

"C'mon 'Mione, lets go back up to the common room and you can talk to me there, ok, I'll get the party to stop."

"Ok." Hermione sobbed.


	4. Fight

**diclaimer: i don't . . . well, do i have to spell it out for you? i think not!**

**sorry i took so long.thanks for the reviews and rachel please post your written story while you are on your months long writers block.**

**anyway on w/ the story.**

**throughout the story my friend rachel helped me w/ it.she sometimes helps co-write my story and i sometimes help her co-write hers.my story so far is like 27 chapters long but in like 5 different notebooks at the moment and hers is like 20 chapters long.i'm still trying to convince her that she should post it so you never know.**

**chapter 4: fight!**

They where walking back up to the common room with Hermione still sobbing on Ron's shoulder when they were stopped by Snape.

"Well, well, well. It's the engaged couple. Yes, McGonnagaltold us everything, but she never said that yoiu could be out after hours. Come with me."

They followed quietly and without a struggle because Ron didn't want to make Hermione feel more miserable than she already was.

They weren't walking to Dumbledore's office, but rather to the staff room. Snape opened the door and all the teachers were in there, even Dumbledore.

"Get in," Snape snarled, pushing them into the room and by the look in McGonnagal's eyes, she had told the other professors about the letter.

"What's wrong, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Out of bed after hours, these two." He said smiling and pointing at Ron and Hermione, with hermione still sobbing on ron's shoulder.

"And do you two have an excuse?" Dumbledore asked nicely.

Ok, apparently McGonnagal didn't tell them.

"Yes . . . we do."Hermione said in between sobs.

"and what would that be Miss Granger?"

"I can answer that Albus." McGonnagal said standing up and walking over to Hermione an dputting her arm around her.

"What would that be Minerva?" Dumbledore repeated.

"Well," she started."While I was up in the Gryffindor common room congratulating Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, her parents owl came to the window with a letter from her dad saying that her mother," she started to sob, "got killed by Death Eaters . . . that invaded her house. The baby and her dad . . . nearly got away. The house was destroyed and they are currently living with the Weasley. That's why they . . . were out after hours. Hermione ran out and down to the lake to cry." McGonnagal ended sobbing on Ron's other shoulder. Some teachers started to cry and some clapped their hands over their mouths.

"Ron, is there going to be a funeral?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Ron.

"Yes, it will be on December 27 at 2:00pm." Ron answered promptly.

"That's tomorrow. I want you, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Potter to pack. You are going to the Burrow at noon. Be in my office by quarter till. It is now 2 in the morning. Minerva come here. McGonnagal walked over to Dumbledore, sat down in a chair next to him, and started crying on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "Go on and inform Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter."

"Ok." Ron said dully.

Ron walked Hermione back to the common room and everyone stopped partying instantly. Apparently someone hade told everyone about hermione's dad because people came up to hermione and kept saying ,"Sorry about your mom' or 'Hope you're all right.' Ron told everyone to go to bed to give the trio and Ginny some time alone. Ron told Harry and Ginny what Dumbledore said and they went up to pack the things they had. Ron just laid down on the couch with Hermione crying into his shirt all night. he tried to comfort her by muttering soothing words in her ear, but it didn't work. Finally they both fell asleep on the couch together and then at 11:30 in the morning he woke up and woke up hermione so they coule go pack up their things. The trio and Ginny walked up to Dumbledore's office with their trunks at 11:45.

"Fizzle Wizzbee, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Cauldron Cakes-"

"Ron, give up you might as well say Lemon Drop and it-" Hermione said as the stone gargoyle leapt aside."Wow, it worked."

"Who would have known he liked lemon drops? Thanks to you, Hermione, I now know what a lemon drop is. They're actually not that bad."

"Told you so."She said dully as they walked onto the stairs.

"come in."Dumbledore said as he heard the knock on his door.

They walked in and Dumbledore was near the fire getting Floo Powder ready.

"Hi professor." They said in unison.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep." ron answered.

"I'm really sorry about your mom, Miss Granger." The twinkle in his eyes were disappearing like it did when he told McGonnagal the Potter's were dead.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said about to go into another fit of tears."Are we all ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Why don't you go first Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said, "it's your house after all."

"Ok."Ron said while taking some Floo Powder. He stepped into the fire and said, "the burrow," and dropped the powder. Emerald green flames eruped and he was gone.

"ok, Harry."

Harry tokk the floo powder and did the same as ron and then ginny did the same and as hermione reached for some, Dumbledore stopped her.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?"

"yes i'm fine."

"very well."He handed her some floo powder.

she did the same as harry, Ginny and Ron and then was followed by dumbledore. They arrived at the Burrow to find everyone gone except-

"Dad." hermione choked.

"HERMIONE."

She ran over to him and hugged him wiht tears in her eyes.

"Where is everyone and where's the baby?"

"The baby is upstairs sleeping and everyone else is in the kitchen. What do you say we join them?"

"Precisely what I was going to say." Dumbledore had arrived.

"OK."

They walked into the kitchen together and Mrs. Weasley ran over to Hermione and gave her a bone crushing hug. She could tell that she had done the same to Harry, Ginny and Ron because they were all rubbing their sides. Mrs. Weasley stepped back to look hermione up and down and gasped.

"Hermione, are you getting married?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at hermione's left hand.

"Yes." She said slowly and causiously wondering if her dad and mrs. Weasley would be mad.

"to who?"

Hermione looked past Molly at ron who nodded.

"To Ron."

"Really?"

"Yes. We're getting married Valentine's Day."

She ran over to ron and Gave him another bone crushing hug and Dr. Granger gave hermione a scowl.

"Can I talk to you Hermione?"

"sure."

"follow me."

They walked into the living roon and he seemed nervous but started to talk.

"Hermione, how come you didn't owl me after this happened?"

"I didn't have time-"

"What do you mean, 'didn't have time?' " he nearly yelled making hermione start to cry.

"Ron proposed to me at the Yule Ball Christmas night and then we dance for the rest of the night until Dumbledore told us it was time to leave to go to bed. We were about to start the party when Ron told everyone about us and tehn your letter came and I ran out to the lake crying an dhe came to comfort me. We walked back in and dumbledore told us we had to leave today to come here." She sobbed.

"Listen to me Hermione." He said taking her in his arms,"I love you, but I really don't want you to get married to him-"

"What?" She said pulling away from him and taking a step back.

"Well, I really love Ron like my son, but-"

"but what? I LOVE RON AND HE LOVES ME." she yelled.

"I know he does hermione. I could tell by the way he looked at you."

"then why don't you want me to marry him?"

"Because I said I loved him like a son. Not my oldest daughter's husband.

"Well i love him and he loves me and I am getting married to him whether you like it or not." She said matter-of-factly.

She ran out of the room and ran into ron who was, with the rest of his family, listening, and grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up to his room. Once they got there she looked as though she wanted to kill someone and then she just sat down on Ron's bed and put her head in her hands and started to cry. ron Walked over to her and put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

" 'Mione, you all right?" he asked.

"No, my mom just died, I just got into a fight with one of the two family members that I have left, about you. I have lost all the people that I love except you and my little sister."

"It's alright hermione, everything will be ok." he said comfortingly.

"I hope so."


	5. Off To St Mungo's

**disclaimer:i don't own harry potter.**

i finished harry potter and the half-blood prince in 2 days.i bought the book on sunday because i had no time when it came out cause of softball but i finally got it.i read until like 2:28 in the morning on monday and then until 3:18 on tuesday morning, but i finally finished it.anyway sorry it took so long 2 update but i really didn't have anytime.i have today and then tomorrow i have to leave because we are heading back to toledo, ohio for softball.on with the story, finally.

chapter 5: off to st. mungo's

Outside Ron's door was Hermione's dad listening to their whole conversation. He had felt really bad about what he had said to Hermione. True, he didn't want her to marry Ron, but if it made her happy, he should be grateful that she was marrying someone so responsible and helpful.

Hermione really wanted to make peace wiht her dad before the fumeral and wanted to say so at dinner but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where's my dad?" She asked Mrs. Weasley.

"He went to town, dear." Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Oh, ok." She said. "Mrs. Weasley are you mad at my dad?"

"Of course not sweety. I understand where he was going with it. Like he said, he loves Ron as a son, not as his daughter's husband." She did sound like she wasn't mad. She looked like she was the happiest person in the world, "I'm just glad Ron is getting married to a sweet, kind girl who would sacrifice herself for her loved ones and friends." Molly was guiet for a while. "Aaawww, I love you Hermione." She ran over and hugged her.

"Mum, you're going to kill her." Ron said.

"Sorry dear."

"It's all right Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said.

They heard a knock on the door and a graon. Molly opened it. It was Dr. Granger. He was on the ground, crawling. He didn't have any scratches, but he looked sick and looked as if he was put under the Cruciatius Curse a couple of times.

"Dad, oh my god, what happened?" Asked hermione sounding scared and running over to him.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. The way I talked to you." He choked out.

"I'm sorry too."

"You can marry Ron."

"Thank you." she weeped, hugging him, "Ron help me get hijm to St. Mungo's and Molly can you get my sister?"

"Ok," They chorused.

Ron grabbed one of Dr. Granger's hands and Hermione grabbed the other. They waited for Mrs. Weasley to come back down wiht the baby and then apparated to the hospital with Dr. Granger and the baby. They helped Dr. Granger to the front desk. When the lady asked what happened he said, "Death Eaters."

"He's my dad. He's a muggle." Hermione said.

"Floor two." Said the lady. "Room 37 on the left."

"Ok."

They walke up to the second floor and into room 37 where there was already a healer there.

"Dr. Granger, don't call them doctors if you want their help; call them healers." Ron said.

"Ok." He said, thankful Ron had told him that.

"What happened?" asked the healer sounding worried.

"Death Eaters," Hermione said, "looks like the Cruciatus Curse."

"It shouldn't be this bad though." The healer said thoughtfully.

"He's a muggle. He's my dad. He can't take the pain like we can. He can't resist it as much as us."

"They wanted me to tell . . . them . . . (cough) . . . where Hermione was . . . (cough) so they could get to Harry." Dr. Granger said.

"Harry . . . Harry Potter?" asked the healer.

"Yes, he's my best friend." Hermione said.

"Your lucky."

"Just help us with my dad."

"Oh, yeah. sorry."

The Healer, Healer Vereslt (pronounced Verlest.he's my reading teacher.), helped Dr. Granger into a bed and left to go get some Sleeping Draught and then he came back.

"Am I going to be able to go to my wife's funeral tomorrow?" Dr. Granger asked.

"Maybe, depends on how you feel tomorrow." Healer Verelst said.

"Ok."

"Take this potion. You'll have a dreamless sleep."

Dr. Granger looked at Hermione and she nodded her head so he took the potion and fell straight asleep.

"He will be alright, won't he?" Hermione asked worriedly, scared she might lose another loved one.

"Yes, he should be fine."

Ron walked over to Hermione and engulfed her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. "He'll be fine 'Mione, he'll be fine." ron said rubbing her back.

They walked out of St. Mungo's and apparated home.

r/r.


	6. The Funeral

**disclaimer: u should know this by now.**

chapter 6: the funeral

Dr. Granger woke up the next morning as good as new to find Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and the whole Weasley family by his side.

"Good morning Dad."

"Good morning Hermione." He said, a smile stretching across his face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yep. As good as new."

Hermione lept up off the chair next to his bed and hugged him in a bone crushing Mrs. Weasley hug.

"ARe you going to the funeral?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

Hermione checked her watch. "10 am."

"Ok. Where's the healer? I want to tell him I'm leaving."

"I'll go get him." Ron volunteered.

"Ok." Dr. Granger said.

Ron came back a couple minutes later with Healer Verelst.

"You feeling good enough to leave?" Healer V. questioned.

"Yep."

"Ok. Let me go sign you out and then you're free to go."

"Ok."

Dr. Granger got up and they all followed him and the healer out to the front desk. The healer signed out Hermione's dad and asked him to sign on the line and he did and then they left for the Weasley's house to get ready for the funeral. They all dressed in black and went to the cemetary in the town That the Granger's lived in with the exception of Mr. Weasley who volunteered to stay behind with the baby. All of their friends were there including Dumbledore who left his duties to Professor McGonnagal. It was 5 minutes till 2pm. Ron and Hermione were holding hands and Hermione had her head resting on his shoulder, weeping and her dad was standing behind them with his hand on Hermione's shoulder. The service went on until 3pm which was when thy buried Mrs. Granger and the family and freinds said their last words to her.

"She was the best mom ever. I loved her. I just wish that she" (Hermione started to sob even more) "was still alive to witness my wedding." Hermione finished as she flung herself into Ron's arms and started sobbing harder into his shirt.

"It's alright, 'Mione." Ron whispered, "Shhh. . . "Tears started coming to his eyes. His heart broke to see Hermione like this.

"She was a great wife. She was beautiful. She always knew right from wrong and told us when she was happy and when she was sad or depressed and she always knew when something was wrong with Hermione or myself and supported us and helped us get through tough times." He started to sob. "I also wish that she were here to see her eldest daughter marry this fine young gentleman."He motioned to Ron."And to see her youngest daughter Ginevra Granger grow up. We made 2 beautiful children together and I'm just sorry that she has to miss out on their lives."

It was Ron's turn to speak.

"I have know Mrs. Granger for 7 years." He said rubbing Hermione's back, "and like Mr. Granger said, they did make beautiful children together." he smiled at Hermione who lifted her head and smiled at him an dstood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "and I hope that Mr. Granger will let me marry his daughter." Ron said hopefully as he turned to Mr. Granger.

Mr. Granger looked Ron in the eyes blankly and then smile and said 'Yes' with more tears gathering in his eyes. The crowd awwed and He hugged Ron adn Hermione swore she heard him whisper 'Son.' Once Mr. Granger let go of Ron, Hermione hugged him and whispered 'thanks' in his ear. He said 'Your Welcome. I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Nope." she smiled at him.

They left the funeral after the ceremony an burial and Dumbledore left and Hermione was still crying from happiness that her dad is letting her marry Ron and saddness from her mother's death. They got back to the Weasley's house to find the inside completely destroyed and Mr. Weasley laying on the grouond in the living room with his body in the body binding curse and a letter in parchment on the table nearest him. Mrs. Weasley uncursed Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger read the note out loud. It Read:

haha cliff hanger.review and i might just post the next chapter so you can find out what happens.


	7. The Letter

**disclaimer: u should know this by now.**

Granger's, Weasley's, and Mr. Potter,

Yes, we have you baby and you will not get it back untill you give us Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and of course Harry Potter. The baby might be safe and sound or it might not. That depends on what you do and how long it takes you to find us and bring the 3 kids. We will be waiting.

Sincerely yours,

You-Know-Who's Followers

"Oh my god." Hermione said under her breath, covering her mouth with her hands. She noticed, reading over her dad's shoulder that the note wasn't written in ink, but in blood.

Ron seemed to have noticed too because his eyes got as big as galleons. He walked over to Hermione and wrapped her up in his arms and let her cry into his shirt. He put his head on hers and rubbed her back, saying "It's alright 'Mione. We'll find her. They will not take us. I won't let them hurt you. I promise you that. I promise." He started crying. "I won't let them hurt the woman I love."

"You mean that, Ron?" She asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes, I promise."

She smiled as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." She smiled a bigger smile as she laid her head back on his chest.

"I love you, too." He kissed the top of her head and laid his head back on her and continued rubbing her back.

"You know, Ron, I was wrong about you." Hermione's dad said walking over to him smiling.

Ron smiled.

"Yes you were wrong Dad." Hermione smiled looking Ron in the eyes and then looking at her father.

"Come here you." Her dad grabbed her and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Guys we have to go look for Ginny." Ron said sounding serious.

"Yeah, you're right."

this is a short chapter. oh i must warn you. i am a sucker for romance so the story will just get more mushy throughout; more mushy than already.just thought i'd warn you.please review.


	8. The Search

**disclaimer:do i have to do this again?y'all should know it by now.**

**i may not update for a while again.since softball started a couple weeks ago i don't really have that much time.i might have 1, maybe 2 if i'm lucky, days after school to update and we have tournaments every weekend so. . . anyhoo on with the story.**

chapter 8: The Search

"We can split up." Ron suggested.

"ok, Good idea.

"Harry and Ginny can go look in Hogsmeade, Mum and Dad and Hermione's dad can look around the village down the road, and Hermione and I will look at the Shrieking Shack."

"Ok."

"Let's go."

Harry and Ginny apparated to Hogsmeade, Hermione and Ron apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, and the other 3 walked to the village.

"Do you think that we should let Dumbledore know we're here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. That might be a good idea." Ron answered. "Good thing it is in between classes or it would be sworming with students." Ron said as they walked into the castle and the bell rang. "I spoke to soon." Ron said expressionless.

They walked up to Dumbledore's office, said the password and hopped onto the steps behind the stone gargoyle. Ron knocked on the door and Dumbledore himself opened it.

"Why, hello, Ron, Hermione." Dumbledore said, the twinkle shining in his eyes. "You guys alright?"

"No" Hermione answered. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes slowly faded."Death Eaters stole Ginny and well, -here's the details." She handed him ht enote Voldemort left.

Dumbledore read it and then looked up. "Where's everyone else?"

"Harry and Ginny are looking in Hogsmeade, Mum, Dad, and Mr. Granger are in the village and we came here to see if we could look in the Shrieking Shack."

"I approve of the idea. You may look there if you want, but be very careful."

"Yes sir."

They walked out of Hogwarts and followed the path under the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack. They walked into the Shrieking Shack and here muffled footsteps a couple floors above them and thought it best to take there wands out. They walked up the steps to the next floor and the footsteps became more audible. They reached the room in which they heard the footsteps and quietly opened the door. There sat, not Death Eaters, but none other than the escaped ex-convict, and best friend's godfather, Sirius Black, alive and in shape.

"Snuffles. . . -I mean Sirius." Hermione screeched.

He looked over at where the noise had came from and saw Ron and Hermione, and ran over and hugged each of them.

"Where's Harry?" He asked anxiously, looking over there shoulders.

"He and Ginny are in Hogsmeade. Death Eaters stole my baby sister while we were at my mom's funeral and we are looking for them." Hermione said rather fast so she wouldn't cry.

"Oh, sorry. Can we go find Harry and then I'll help you find your sister.?"

"Sure."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"Are you 2 getting married?" he said as he spotted Hermione's engagement ring.

"Yes."

"Oh I know it was going to happen eventually." He said as he hugged both Ron and Hermione again.

They walked out of the Shrieking Shack. Ron and Hermione were first to make sure that break was over before Sirius came out. It was so they ran to Hogsmeade, Sirius in dog form, to find Harry and Ginny. They searched through all of Hogsmeade's shops and pubs untill the Three Broomsticks was last. They walked into the pub with Sirius behind them to find Harry and Ginny sitting at a table sipping butterbeer.

"Hey Harry, look who would like to see you." Hermione yelled to Harry.

"That do looks like Sirius' animagus form" He said once they reached his and Ginny's table.

"That's because it is."

"What?"

"It is Sirius."

"And again, i say. What?"

"Sirius, show him." Hermione said after she looked around to make sure no one was looking.

Sirius turned back into himself.

"Sirius, you're alive."

"Yep."

"Yep."

Harry ran to him and hugged him.

"I thought I'd never see you again, Sirius."

"I thought I'd never see you again either."

Suddenly Hermione broke out into tears and started to cry on Ron's shoulder.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

Harry and Sirius broke their hug apart.

"It's just so happy and my life is so sad," She said between sobs."My mom gets killed by Death Eaters, my dad gets tourtured by Death Eaters, it's a surprise he didn't die, and my little sister gets stolen by Death Eaters. Nothing in my life goes right."

"Put it this way Hermione. Look at all the happy memories and all the things you still have like Harry and Ginny, your dad, my family, Sirius, and me. What about our relationship? Ron said as he lifted her chin with his fingers to look at her. "What about us?"

"Well not everything goes wrong."

"That's what I thought. Now lets go find your sister."

"Ok."

All 5 of them left to the town their parents were looking in.

"Sirius, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked with concern.

"Sure."

"How come you are just walking around through Hogsmeade in your human form and not your animagus form? Aren't you worried you'll get caught?"

"Actually no."

"why not?"

"Because my name was cleared a couple months ago."

"How come we didn't see ti in the Prophet?"

"Because it wasn't in the Prophet, it was in the Quibbler. After your interview with them, people started believing in what Loony's dad printed."

"They found Pettigrew wondering Hogsmeade and pushed the truth out of him with Vertaserum."

"That's great. What did they do with him?"

"They put him in Azkaban for life and put a spell on his cage so he couldn't change into a rat."

"that's a great idea."

"Yes it is."

By the end of the conversation they reached the edge of town and found their parents automatically. They were lying outside a little shop unconscience. Sirius turned into a dog and walked up and nudged Hermione's Dad with his nose. Mr. Granger slowly opened his eyes and rolled over to see who had touched him. He first saw a dog and then his daughter and her friends coming near them.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you're all right. Who's the dog?"

"That is Harry's godfather Sirius, Dad."

"A godfather? But he's a dog." he looked over his shoulder."Where'd the dog go?"

"I'm Harry's godfather and the dog." Sirius said holding out his hand.

Mr. Granger slowly reached his hand out and touched Sirius', shook hands quickly and pulled back.

"Wow."Said Mr. Granger warily.

"He's an animagus, Dad." Hermione said noticing her fathers confused face."He can take the form of an animal."

"Oh."

Hermioe helped her dad up and went over to help Ron revive his parents.

"Dad, what happened? We thought when we saw you, you were dead."

"Well, a big bird that looked like a horse and an eagle-"

"buckbeak." Sirius said under his breath.

"Excuse me."

"Buckbeak he's a hippigriff. A wizard animal. I looked everywhere for him after i got out from behind the veil. I thought I lost him. Where is he?" He turned to Mr. Granger.

"I think he's in that shop," he pointed to the shop on his right, "He got the baby I think."

Sirius raninto the shop. Ron was finally able to revive his dad while Hermione revived his mum.

"You alright Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You alright dad?" Ron asked his father.

"Yep."

Ron and Hermione got them to there feet and they walked into the shop that Buckbeak, Ginny, and Sirius was in. Hermione ran to the baby and lifted her up in her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." Hermione whispered in her ear.

Ron walked over and took both of them into a hug. He also kissed the top of the baby's head and then kissed the top of Hermione's head and whispered, "I love you. You are going to make a great mother Hermione."

"Thanks."

"C'mon let's go home." Ginny said.

"Ok,"they all chimed in.

Sirius, Harry, and Ginny rode buckbeak back to the Burrow and the parents, Ron, Hermione, and Litlle Ginny walked to the burrow, the baby in Hermione's arms. They all got back safe and sound to find Dumbledore ther and the house all cleaned up, everything sparkling and clean.

"I'm here to give teh students their homework and to tell them that they are to be back at school tomorrow. I left their homework on the kitchen table."

"Ok." said Mrs. Weasley.

And with that, Dumbledore apparated.

well there's chapter 8.please review.


	9. Restless

**disclaimer: do i actually have to spell it out for you?you should know by now.**

chapter 9: Restless

It was about 8pm when Dumbledore left and now it is 9:30 pm and they were all upstairsgetting their trunks ready to go back to school. Harry and Sirius were in Ron's room with Ron and Hermione was in Ginny's room with Ginny. Once they all finished, they went down stairs to say good night and then went up stairs to bed. Hermione kept tossing and turning in bed afraid to go to sleep because of memories of her mother. She just didn't want to remember because she didn't want to cry. She got up and walked to Ron's room. She opened the door to find Harry and Sirius asleep, but Ron sitting up in bed.

"Ron, can you come with me?" She asked quietly not wanting to wake Harry and Sirius.

"Sure." He sounded worried.

She took his hand and led him into an empty bedroom down the hall and they sat on the end of the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I- I- I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"To go to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid of thinking of my mum because I don't want to cry again."

"It's alright, you're allowed to cry."

"No I'm not because I will just start crying and I won't be able to stop and I'll just dissolve into a pile a nothingness."

But she just cried anyway and ended up crying herself to sleep in Ron's arms. Ron didn't want to wake her up so he just stayed there and started to cry himself and he fell asleep.

Ginny woke up and found Hermione gone and knew exactly were to find her. She walked into the wxtra bedroom to find Ron and Hermione asleep on the bed. They were both sitting up and Ron's head was on the bedpost and Hermione was in his arms. Ginny also noticed that both of them had tearstained faces. She decided to just leave them alone and let them wake up on their own. Once she clicked the door shut, Hermione woke up. She looked around to see had made the noise. She couldn't find it so decided it must have been the wind. She decided it was better to wake up Ron.

"Ron. . . Ron. . . Honey, it's time to wake up." She poked him. "No, mum, I don't want to go to school, the other kids make fun of me. (really loud snore.)" Ron said in dully in his sleep.

She slapped him up side the head. "Wake up stupid."

"Hmm, What? What I do?"

"Nothing. I just wanted you to wake up. You started talking in your sleep."

"Oh. What did I say?"

Hermione closed her eyes and then started,"No mum I don't want to go to school, the other kids make fun of me-"

"Did I really say that?"

"Yep and you interrupted me, I wasn't finished yet." She said opening he eyes.

"You mean I said more?"

"Yep."

"What?"

Hermione closed her eyes again and let out a really loud mock snore.

"I did that?"

"Yep."

"You know I am really going to have to get used to that if I marry you."

"Sorry I'll try to stop."

"Yes you better 'cause I don't think it's possible for me to get used to that."

"Hey."

"What? It's true."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They heard a pop and found Harry and Ginny sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Ron. I loved the sleeptalking, but I feel sorry for Hermione. I especially like the." (Harry closed his eyes and snored really loudly.) He laughed out loud.

"Shut up Harry." Ron said his ears turning pink.

"Extendable ears do come in handy, you know, Ron. We hears the whole conversation and decided to apparate in and see what's happening." Ginny said.

"I'm hungry. Who's hungry? Can we go sown to breakfast and get back to school?" Ron said rubbing his stomach.

"I thought you didn't want to go to school, the other kids make funof you." (Hermione snored).

"Very funny very funny. come on, lets go."

"Yes it is very funny mate." Harry said slapping his best mate in the back.

"Lets go down to breakfast." Hermione said getting up.

"OK, finally." ron said sounding relieved.

Harry and ginny walked out of the room and hermione and ron were heading to their rooms.

"We got your stuff already. it's down stairs already." Ginny called from halfway down the stairs.

"Ok. "Hermione called after her.

She went to ron's room who was frantically looking for his trunk.

"Ron, ginny and harry already took our stuff down stairs, so just get dressed."

"Ok."

Hermione went to ginny's room and got dressed and met Ron at the top of the steps.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep."

They walked down hand in hand to breakfast.

"Good morning, love birds." Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry and Ginny told us you left to be alone."

"They did, did they?" Ron asked a smirk on his face.

"Yep. why?"

"Oh nothing. i'm just going to have to thank them later."

"Hermione come with me." her dad demanded.

"Ok." She sounded scared."What is it?" She asked once they reached the living room, yet again.

"What are you doing, leaving and going ito an empty bedroom with a guy without any supervision?" Her dad was trying to be calm, the the fire burned in his eyes.

"Dad, I'm not a little kis anymore and nothing happened." she said as tears gathered themselves in the corners of her eyes. "Why don't you just trust me and let me make my own choices. I just don't want to get into another fight. I almost lost you while we weren't talking and I don't want that to happen agian. I don't wnt to lose you." She walked over to him and hugged her dad and cried.

"I'm sorry Hermione i know you love him, but I just don't want to lose my little girl. I accept that you are going to marry him and that I do love him and a son, but I will accept him and love him as a son-in-law."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too hermione."

They walked back into the kitchen both smiling and her dad's arm around her shoulder.

"So we see you guys made up." ron said form the kitchen table.

"Yep." They said in unison.

"So we're still getting married."

hermione gave her dad a scowl and then walked over to Ron, kissed him once he finished chewing and said-

"Yes we're still getting married, honey."

"Ok. just making sure. no second thoughts?"

"Nope. No second thoughts."

"Good."

"Ok hermione hurry up and eat so we can catch the Bus." Mrs. Weasley said.

"The wizarding world has buses?" Mr. Granger sounded surprised.

"Yep, but only one."

"Only one? How do you get around with only one bus?"

"You'll see, you're coming with us."

"I am?"

"Yep."

"Ok."

After Hermione finished eating, they all walked to the main road.

"When's the bus coming?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Whenever we want it to." Mr. Granger made a weird face. "Would you like to do the honors, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sure." She took her wand out and put her right hand out in front of her.

The bus jolted to a stop in front of them.

"No wonder why there's only one bus." Mr. Granger said, eyes big as galleons.

Stan Shunpike loaded all of their trunks, they got on and then they were off.

"Wow. Now I definitely know why you only have one bus." Mr. Granger said looking a little green.

"Stan, how fast are we going?" Ron asked.

"999.99 mph." Stan answered. "Only speed along with stop completely.

"Oh, ok." ron said. "Did you get that Mr. Granger?"

"Yep."

Just then the Knight Bus came to a hault in front of Hogsmeade station. They all got off and Stan took their luggage out for them.

"You all right, Dad?" hermione asked once she got off.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Ok."

"See you guys soon."

"Ok." They all chimed. Then the bus jolted off.

**but mum i don't want to go to school the other kids make fun of me.my favorite part.what did u think.it doesn't matter what i think;what did u think.please review.bye.**


	10. I Told You He'd Find Out

**disclaimer: i don't own anything**

**sorry it took so long to update.i have been busy with softball and school and lots of other stuff that i'm to tired to name right now.so on with the story.**

**'i told you he'd find out'**

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny grabbed their luggage adn headed to the school to find Dumbledore waiting for them in the Entrance Hall.

"Hello, are you alright Hermione? Did you find your sister?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. My dad and Ron's parents found her." she replied.

"That's good. You are to start classes tomorrow and someone will bring you your work. Do you have you other work."

"Yep."

"Ok. YOu can give that to your teachers tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore walked back down the hall and disappeared around the corner and the four walked up to teh common room and to the dorms and put away their stuff. Harry adn Ginny walked down to the kitchens to get stuff to eat and promised to bring Ron and Hermione some food. Ron and Hermione sat on the couch together with Hermione in Ron's arms.

"How are you holding up?" Ron asked.

"I'm starting to feel better." she said snuggling closer. "But sometimes I don't feel safe, but when I'm in your arms I feel safe."

"Well glad to be of service." He said. He did one of his famous smirks and kissed the top of her head.

Hermione sat there playing with her ring. " I hope my dad and Ginny are ok."

"Their with my parents trust me their fine." He said with a slight laugh. She turned around and glared at him and he stopped. "They are fine." He said kissing her.

Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder and fell asleep. Ron put his head on top of hers and he also fell asleep. Harry and Ginny returned with food and she told him to let them sleep so they just set their food on a table and waited for them to wake up. A couple of hours later they woke up with Harry and Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor common room standing over them.

"How are you feeling guys?" Colin asked.

"Ok I guess." Hermione replied.

"Great to have you guys back." Dean and Seamus walked up and hugged them.

"Sirius is alive." Ron whispered in their ears. "We saw him."

"Really,"Seamus whispered back. "It's amazing."

Just then the bell rang that signalled that break was over.

Days came and days went and before they knew it, it was the day before Valentines Day and Hermione was as jittery as ever and Ginny, who was Maid of Honor, and Harry, who was Best Man, were just as nervous. No one, I repeat, no one, was as jittery as Ron. He couldn't eat or sleep since the beginning of February, and when he did, Hermione had forced him to. Hermione tried to calm him down, to at least get him as nervous as she, Ginny, and Harry were. It was useless and finally she just decided to give up. Or not.

"Come on Ron. I understand that you are nervous, but you're a jitterbug. You won't eat and you can't sleep and you're going to end up falling asleep at the alter.

"Oh, god Hermione, it's tomorrow!"

"Yes it is." Ron had hid under the covers in his bed in the boys dormitory. "Ron, come on, what are yoiu afraid of?" She pulled the covers off of him and sat down next to him.

"Nothing." He finally replied.

"Then how come you're hiding under a blanket?"

"Because. . . I . . . I . . . I know, I'm absolutely sure that deciding to marry you is the easiest decision that I have ever make in my life, but I have absolutely no clue why I"m scared. I mean I don't have any second thoughts. Why am I like this?" He looked at his feet the whole time, not looking up.

"Ron, look at me." He looked up. "Because you know you're never going to have the same like ever again unless something happens to me-"

"Don't talk like that."

She ignored him, "and you will have to deal with me for the rest of your life until I die of old age or I die af some natural cause or in an accident--"

"Hermione, STOP," He yelled."It breaks my heart when you talk like that," He calmed down. "It really hurts me to try to imagine you gone forever. I just can't do it so please don't make me have to."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I won't"

"Ok. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"That's alright. I deserved it. It would be hard for me to picture you gone forever, too."

Ron laid his head back on the pillow and Hermione followed. Soon they fell asleep. The next morning Harry and Ginny woke them up.

"Hermoine, Ron, wake up."

"Move over Harry." Ginny pushed him out of the way. "Hermione, Ron, wakey wakey eggs and bacey."

Ron popped up out of bed waking up Hermione.

"Eggs and bacey? Where?"

"At the wedding, just get dressed and meet us down in the entrance hall with your stuff. We are going home on the Knight Bus."

"Ok, fine."

"I'm going to go pack my trunk." Hermione said as she left to go to her dorm.

"Ok. Meet us down in the common room in 10 minutes." Ginny said walking out.

"What happened last night mate?" Harry asked both girls were gone.

"What are you tal-oh," He noticed Harry staring at the bed. "Nothing."

"Me, Neville, Dean, and Seamus slept in the common room for NOTHING."

"Yeah. Sorry, mate."

"That's alright but that's like the 3rd or 4th time we left you two alone, isn't it?"

Ron started counting on his fingers. "Yes, I guess- wait you guys all planned that?"

"Yep but I can understand if you want to wait until after you're married to-"

"Yes. Actually a couple years after we get married. Hermione's not ready, I can tell. And to tell you the truth mate, neither am I."

"Oh, Ok."

Harry helped ron pack up the rest of his stuff and then they headed down to the common room. In the common room waiting, was Ginny, Hermione, and also Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Luna (who was dating Neville) were invited to the wedding. Professor's Dumbledore and McGonnagal were the only teachers invited.

"You guys ready?" Ron asked once they reached everyone.

"Yep." Hermione replied.

"Ok."

They walked down to the entrance hall, with their trunks hovering in front of them, where Professor's Dumbledore and McGonnagal and the last wedding guest, Dobby waited.

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked as they arrived.

"Yes. sir." Harry answered.

"Ok."

They walked down to the road leading to Hogsmeade and Dumbledore was the one to call upon the Knight bus. It jolted to a stop, Stan loaded their trunks and they were off.

"Where to?" Stan asked.

"The Burrow." Dumbledore said knowingly.

"It's today, Hermione. I'm not as nervous as I was yesterday. Hermione what's wrong?" Ron noticed she was crying.

"Do you know how mad my dad is going to be when he finds out what happened last night? Very mad." She answered herself.

"But nothing happened last night."

"That won't matter. He'll find out about me jsut falling asleep next to you and he'll flip out."

"Then he won't let him find out."

"He can find out anything. He'll get it out of someone."

Just then the Bus stopped in front of the Burrow. The 11 people got off the Bus and Stan unloaded their trunks and they all walked into the Burrow. In the Burrow's living room, they found Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Lupin, and last, but definitely not the least, Sirius. Harry saw Dirius and ran up to him and hugged him. Hermione saw her dad who didn't look to happy, but went up to him and hugged him anyway.

"Ok, Hermione explain about waht happened last night." He said with a scowl.

"How'd you find out." Hermione demanded.

"I'm living with 2 wizards. I have my ways."

"Nothing happened, Dad. We were just talking and fell asleep. Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Sorry. Just being protective."

"I forgive you."

"Thanks." He hugged her.

Ron and Hermione walked over and gave everyone from the Order a hug and then gave Ron's parents and 4 brothers, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill, (Percy still wasn't talking to them) who came back for the wedding, a hug.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Dean walked out into the backyard to see what Mrs. Weasley wanted them to see. The girls gasped and the guys jsut stared, and Molly just smiled.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why thank you, Hermione."

The back yard of the Burrow was even more beautiful than Hermione had pictured in her dreams. There was a beautiful white tinseled alter at the end of the yard with a red carpet leading up to it. The alter itself seemed to sparkle brighter than the rest of the yard and when Hermione got a closer look she realized there were real, live fairies in the tinsel. The aisle was already covered with rose petals because they didn't know anyone young enough to be the flower girl. The petals seemed to hav ebeen dipped in glitter before layed on the carpet because they also sparkled brightly. Above the seats and the alter, rose petals were falling as if falling from the sky. Hermione knew that today would be the happiest day of her life.

**so what did you think?the next chapter will be shorter and the title is 'bride be snogging.' please review and i shall update soon.**


	11. Bride Be Snogging

**disclaimer:i don't own anything.ok?ok!**

**i don't really like this chapter as much as the other one's and not just because of what it's about.i just don't like it.anyway on with it.**

'bride be snogging'

It was about 7 hours before the wedding and Hermione and Ron fell asleep on the couch in each others arms. Then an hour later Hermoine got up and walked away and another hour later Ron woke up to find her gone missing. He called upon Harry and Ginny and they searched the house for her. Ron got frantic the first room they went in because she wasn't in there. They walked to Ginny's room, where Hermione was staying and found, to Ron's surprise the most, that her wedding dress was gone. Ron ran frantically out of the room and up the attic stairs with Harry and Ginny at his heals. He walked over the threshhold of the attic and stopped, staring ahead, a look of pure horror and shock plastered on his face. Harry and ginny nearly ran into him.

"Mate, you alrigh-" Harry started and then stopped at the sight he saw in front of him. There was hermione in her wedding dress and hair done, doing some major snogging with none other than victor Krum.

"Oh my god." ginny whispered. Then she got over her shock and walked over the krum and Hermione and broke them apart, and because she was so angry and upset, she pushed hermione a little harder than she wanted to and she hit her head and got knocked out. ron ran over to her and put his arms around her.

"Perfect," Ron whispered, "my bride sneaks away and starts snogging with her ex and then my sister knocks her out. what a great campfire story."

"I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean to push her that hard." ginny said sniffing back tears.

"It's alright, ginny just help me get her down stairs safely and Harry get Krum. threaten him and make sure he doesn't go anywhere. Him and I are going to have a little talk."

"Ok Krum.Lets go you scumbag." Harry pointed his wand at him and they all moved along.

Ron took hermione to his room and put her in the bed and covered her up. harry brought Krum in ron's room and they had their fight right next to the bed.

"KRUM. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FIANCEE?" ron yelled in an angry rage.

"I didn't do anything to her. All I did was tell her to come up to the attic to snog with me and she did." He said cooly and casually.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT." ron lifted up his hand to slap krum with all his might when Hermione woke up.

"what's going on?" Hermione asked a little groggy.

then out of nowhere, Ron turned around and slapped Hermione with all of his force across her face. Harry and Ginny who had been in the background watching, could just gasp and let their jaws hang open. hermione put her hand up to her cheek an dbrought it down to reveal a big hand mark. Ron automatically got down next to her.

"Oh my god, Mione. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Ron said pleadingly, but Hermione simply got up and ran over to where harry and ginny were; where ginny comforted her while Harry went to talk to Ron.

"Krum get out of here and never go near hermoine again." Harry warned before he started talking to Ron.

Krum disapparated.

"Ron, what was that for?" harry asked his best mate.

"I don't know. I was just really mad and frustrated and I just don't know." ron said slowly and sadly.

ginny walked over to the 2 boys and left Hermione standing near the bed looking terrified.

"Ron, I convinced hermione to talk to you. She doesn't know what she did wrong or why you did that. And neither do I. Why did you do that, ron?" Ginny asked causiously as though she was next.

"I don't know."

ginny led harry out of the room and to her room to tell him everything Hermione had told her (all very fast i might add) while Ron talked to Hermione.

Ron walked over to her. She backed away a bit. Ron took her hand in his and told her to sit down; she obeyed. They sat in silence for a moment and then Ron reached up to where he had hit her. She backed away a bit, but he urged her to stay. he layed his hand on the cheek he hit and then took it away and leaned in and kissed her cheek and put his hand back over it.

"I'm so sorry, Mione. You've just got to believe me. You know I would never do something like that, ever, to you?"

She put her hand over his on her cheek. "I know Ron, but I just wake up not knowing what's happening and you yelling at Krukm and then you just turn around and hit me." She said sadly. "And then once you hit me all the visiones of what did happen came back."

"What did happen?" He asked curiously.

"Well I remember falling asleep in your arms and tehn I started dreaming." She paused for a moment. "And I dreamed about yoiu and krum both fighting over me and then I think I remember him somehow actually coming into my dream. I think I was put under the Imperius Curse because I couldn't remember what was happening **(a/n. i know the imperius curse doesn't work that way, u know the can't remembering thing but it is in this story.u can't remember when it is happening but u can after ur off of the curse.)** I remember him telling me to put on my wedding dress and fix my hair and come up in the attic. . . and i tried to resist it, but he told me he would kill you if i didn't go she I went. I got up in the attic and he told me to start snogging him. You've go to believe me Ron, I wanted to resist it and I could resist it, but I didn't want," she started sobbing, "anything to happen to you. I love you, Ron and Krum knew so and wanted to make you jealous. I remember we were snogging and then I remember waking up and getting slapped. I think that krum might have put you under the curse when you slapped me. Did you remember slapping me?"

"No, actually I didn't," Ron said truthfully. "I didn't remember doing it and then right after it I couldn't figure out what had happened so I just tried to tell you, somehow, that . . . "

"I get what your trying to say."

"Ok."

"So come on let's go get ready for a wedding."

"So we're still getting married?"

"Hmmm. . . let me think about that. I don't know. . . " She said in a jokish voice. "I'm just kidding." She said in response to the look of shock on ron's face.

"Alright let's get married."

"Alright."

"Ok, we have about 3 hours left, before the wedding starts without us."

"You actually think they would do that, do you?"

"You never know." Ron helped hermione up onto her feet and they started walked out of the room holding hands. "Oh, Mione?"

"Yeah, Ron."

"I'm just giving you a headsup. I'm not marrying you in that dress unless you wash it. It has Krum germs all over it."

She playfully punched him in the arm, pulled out her wand, and did a spell to wash it.

"Happy?" She asked.

"Always." He smiled down at her before he leaned down and kissed her.

**ssssoooooo. . . what'd u think?let me know in a review.bye bye all u lovely people.and rachel, i'm really sorry about the whole krum/hermione snogging thing.i know u hate him so i tried to get him out as soon as possible, though making sure ron got to tell him off first.haha.bye bye.**


	12. The Wedding, Maybe

**disclaimer: i don't own anything whatsoever.**

**Chapter 12: The Wedding...Maybe...**

It was time for the wedding! Hermione walked down the aisle with her dad and went up to stand next to Ron at the alter. The priest went on talking (you know the whole bible thing) and then he asked the one question Hermione had been dreading for a couple days.

The priest said, "If there is anyone here that does not want this couple to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Hermione and Ron both looked out into the audience. Hermione's dad didn't stand up, but Molly Weasley did.

"I don't think this couple should wed." Her voice boomed over the silent awestruck crowd.

"Mum." Ron whispered, looking at her.

Hermione broke down in tears **(a/n. yes i know very unhermioneish, but oh well.)** and Ron took her in his arms to comfort her. "Shh, 'Mione. It's gonna be ok."

"Mum, I thought you wanted us to get married? I thought you liked Hermione."

"Don't get me wrong. I do like Hermione, but just not as your _wife_." She emphasized the word wife. "I encouraged this engagement...per say... because I didn't think you guys were serious. I mean you're only 17."

"So what, mum. Who cares if we're only 17? I love Hermione and she loves me. I always thought that that would be enough for you." He continued, rubbing Hermione's back, tears stinging behind his eyes.

"No it is not enough. I need you with someone you can spend the rest of your life with."

"Hermione is someone who I can sp-"

Hermione had gotten enough control to talk. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Ron?" She didn't wait for an answer, but walked him off the alter about 50 feet away, but everyone could still hear most of it anyway.

"Ron, listen to me. I love you. I really do. More than anything in the world, but maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"What...Hermione, no."

"Listen to me, Ron."

He nodded.

"Some people love each other, but it still doesn't work out. Maybe we are that kind of couple."

"'Mione, don't talk about us that way."

"Ron, I'm sorry." She starts, tears still pouring down her face. Ron wiped them away with his thumbs, "but we aren't us anymore. Now we are just Ron and Hermione."

"I don't want to believe it."

"Me neither, but we have to." She paused. "Can I have one lst kiss before we aren't us anymore?"

Ron stepped in closer and brought her into a very deep, very desperate kiss. They broke apart and Hermione turned and ran as fast as her legs would allow while wearing heels. Ginny followed her. Ron fell to his knees and let out a sob as tears started to pour down his face. His mother came over adn put a hand on his back. "It was for the best, Ronnie." He looked up with a tear stained face and then stood up.

"It's all your fault. I lost the love of my life; my soul mate; my one and only because of you."

When she looked at his face she could see the hurt on his face and could hear the hurt in his voice when he spoke. He ran up into the house, into Ginny's room where he found Hermione; with a tear stained face worse than his and a hurt look on her face.

"Can I talk to 'Mione alone, Ginny?" He asked.

"Sure."

Ginny left and Ron turned and sat down on the bed beside Hermione.

"I'm sorry again, 'Mione."

She laid her head on his shoulder and cryed some more.

"I guess this is the end of our friendship, too, huh?"

She looked up shocked, "What do you mean, 'the end of our friendship?'"

"Well you said that if I ever hurt you...again, anyway...that we would get a divorce or in this case a bread up. Most people that get break ups or divorces usually stop being friends, too."

"Ron, I may not be able to be your wife, but taht doesn't mean I don't want to stop being your friend, also."

"How about this? After graduation, we pack up and move somewhere where my parents will never find us and then get married there."

"I don't know, Ron."

"Come on Hermione." He said, lacing there fingers together. "Please, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you and my mum isn't going to ruin it or my love for you. Please, 'Mione, for me."

"Ok. But we have to pretend that we don't want to be friends anymore so our parents don't suspect anything."

"Ok. Great idea." He leaned in and kissed her. "Should we tell Harry and Ginny?"

"Nope, not this time. We can send them an owl once we get to wherever we're going."

"Ok." They kissed again and then Ron apparated to his room. Ginny came back in her room with Hermione. Hermione started acting sad.

"It's no use, 'Mione. I heard the whole thing."

"You did?" She bit her bottom lip in nervousness.

"Yeah."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No."

"Not even Harry?"

"Not even Harry."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Ginny walked over and they hugged.

**how was it?did it suck?was it ok?let me know.**


	13. That One Special Night

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IF YOU DID NOT READ THE LAST CHAPTER, DO IT NOW. I REPLACED THE AUTHOR'S NOTE WITH A CHAPTER!**

**disclaimer: don't own anything. as usual sigh not even ron. more sighs such a shame.**

**Chapter 13: That One Special Night**

It was about 11 o' clock the night of the almost wedding and everyone was asleep...that is...almost everyone. Ron and Hermione still lay awake trying to cry themselves to sleep. Hermione got up and walked to the steps and down them into the kitchen to find Ron there sitting at the kitchen table drinking and he was as drunk as ever. She walked up to him.

"Ron, are you alright?"

He stood up, swaying a bit. "Hey...(hic)...baby."

"Oh my god, you're drunk."

"Yep, baby...and...(hic)...proud...(hic)of...it."

"Ron, how could you have pride in drinking?" She did a sobering spell. He swayed for a minute and then started to fall. She ran over and caught him. She pulled him over to the couch and threw the firewhiskey away. At about midnight he woke up to find Hermione in his arms. He poked her and whispered her name and she woke up. She got up and sat on hte floor next to the couch.

"Don't leave." He whispered.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep in your arms. And I know it's too early for me to be saying this, but I just wanted to remember what it's like to be in your arms once again and I guess once I was in them, I didn't want to leave and I guess I just fell asleep." She said this all very fast, but he knew what she was saying.

"Come here, 'Mione." She crawled back up into his arms once he sat up. "I'm glad you did. I know this may sound very corny, but I had a heart ache, too..." He paused. "I have a question."

"Sure, anything."

"Why am I down here on the couch?"

"When I came down because I couldn't get to sleep, you were sitting at the table drinking, and I don't think you could have gotten any more drunk." She noticed the face he was giving her. "And I put a sobering charm on you and you swayed on the spot for a moment and then fell, but I caught you and put you on the couch and waited for you to wake up."

"Oh, god. I promised myself I wouldn't drink."

"Why were you drinking? We are still going to get married."

"It wasn't that. I was drinking because of what my mum did and said."

"Oh,"

"How long have I been out?"

"About an hour."

"Oh. I see...Come with me."

"Ok."

They apparated to the other room sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I love you, 'Mione."

"I love you, too, Ron."

"Will you marry me once we graduate, Hermione Granger?" He said looking in her eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I will." She hugged him and he kissed her.

They looked into each others eyes for a moment. Hermione leaned in slowly and closed her eyes, kissing her, once again fiancee.

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she remember the not so innocent night she had with Ron and then remember there plan about not being friends, but smiled big all the same. She woke up Ron and they hurried up and got dressed and apparated to their rooms and pretending to be asleep, both with gigantic smiles on their faces. Just a few minutes later, Mrs. Weasley came in to wake up Ginny and Hermione.

"Ginny, wake up." Ginny woke up wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Wake Hermione up for me. I don't think she wants to talk to me right now." Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"Ok, mum."

Mrs. Weasley left and Ginny woke up Hermione and they went down to the kitchen to eat and get ready to go back to school.

**what'd u think?how was it?yes i know short chapter, but...you'll have to deal.**


	14. Back To School, Again!

**so sorry..."And I know you hate and you've got the right to kill me now and I wouldn't blame you if you do..." yay, i love johnny cash...lyrics from his song 'a boy named sue'...please don't kill me...u do have the right to want to kick my ass because i haven't updated in like 2 years, but...u know what??? i really have no excuse...damn...should have thought this through better...anyhoo...on with it...i've wasted enough time...there are only 27 chapters so i'm gonna try to buzz right through them...on with it...again...**

**Chapter 14: Back to School...Again!!!**

Ginny and Hermoine walked down to the kitchen. Hermione wanted to give Ron a warming smile, but remembered about not wanting the parents to notice. Hermoine just didn't lok in his direction because she would be forced to smile. They all ate their breakfast in silence and the Weasley's and Mr. Granger told them to catch the bus by themselves. They hopped on the bus and since there were no parents around, Ron and Hermoine could act like they were dating again. They held hands to the back of the bus and once they sat down at one of the tables, ron kissed her.

"Hey guys, I thought you broke up?" Harry questioned.

Hermione whispered to Ron and they just decided to tell him.

"We are still dating and when we are not around the parents we act it and when we are around them, we pretend not to notice each other and once we graduate we are running away somewhere and aloping." Hermione said slowly. "Wow...that was a big run-on sentence."

Ron smiled at her smartness.

"Oh, i see. So where are you going?"

"We don't know yet."

"How about Montreax, Switzerland? You can get married in a nice, peaceful place and it's a great place to raise children, I hear. Just don't let them get to close to Lake Geneva; they might fall in." Harry chuckled.

"Thanks Harry. How about it, Ron? I have seen pictures of Montreax and it does look peaceful and beautiful."

"Ok. It's settled. We run off to Montreax, Switzerland."

"Ok." She kissed him. "It's settled."

"Yes, it is. Thanks Harry."

"No problem. When I ask your sister here to marry me," he looked at Ginny and smiled, "That's where I want to get married."

"Cool, mate."

"Yep."

"'Mione, can you come with me?" Ron asked.

"Sure."

They walked hand in hand up to the 3rd floor of the triple decker bus where there was no people. They sat down at a table forthest away from the steps.

"About last night, 'Mione, it meant a lot to me, but I feel that we went too far."

"Me, too, but look on the bright side; we might be parents."

"That's the part I'm worried about. We are only 17. We haven't done a lot yet and we still have a lot of stuff to do and what are our parents going to say when they find out if you are pregnant? I've got to think of something."

"For the first one; Ron, yes, we are only 17 and I know we still have a lot to see and a lot more stuff to do, but can't we wait. I can, but I don't know if you can-"

"I can, 'Mione, I can."

"Ok, and for the second question; yes, our parents will find out eventualy, and we just have to suck it up and put up with what they say and do and then we just have to move on and if it's anything they say against us, we can just forget about it."

"You're right, 'Mione. You are absolutely right. I knew I would think of something." They laughed and he kissed her and then Harry and Ginny came up and told them that they were there.

They got their luggage and walked up to the castle that so many years ago would have comforted them, but now scared them to death, for the thought of what people would say if Hermione actually was pregnant. before they reached the castle steps, Ron and Hermione stopped.

"What's wrong, guys?" Harry asked.

"Come here." They obeyed Hermione. "Everyone in that castle thinks that we are married and they will find out that we're not and if they ask you, we are just waiting a little longer. Ok?"

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Ok. Lets go." They all levitated their trunks in front of themselves and held hands with their boyfriend or girlfriend.

They walked up to the Gryffindor common room and McGonnagal was there waiting for them.

"I'm sorry about what happened-" She looked at Ron and Hermione. "I thought you guys broke up?"

"We did, but..." Hermione whispered to Ron and then they told McGonnagal the truth.

"Oh, I see." McGonnagal looked shocked.

"You can tell the other teachers, but please don't tell the students. If they ask just say that we wanted to wait a couple of months."

"Ok, I will. By the way...Ron?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for what your mom said. It must have been embarrasing."

"It was," Ron said. "But I still have Hermione, so nothing else matters."

"That's sweet. I goota go. Albus is waiting for me."

"Ok, Professor."

"The new password is 'griffin feathers.'"

"Thanks, Professor."

And with that, McGonnagal left.

They all took their stuff up to their dormatories and relaxed for a minute.

"You really love my brother that much, don't you?" Ginny asked Hermione. "To go and run away with him to get married to him?"

"Yeah, I do."

"When are you going to have it?"

"Sometime after we graduate, but we don't know when exactly yet."

"Where are you gonna have it? Like in a field, a church, one of those marriage buildings that you get to pick a theme." Ginny chuckled at the thought of it.

"I dont' care. As long as both of us get to say 'I Do,' it's legalized, and we get to dance to our wedding song.

"What's your wedding song going to be?"

"I think it'll be 'You're Still The One' by Shania Twain. It's about a woman singing to her husband saying how he is her one and only and how everyone thought they wouldn't be able to make the relationship word because they were so young, but after all those years, they're still together and still love each other and make each other happy and couldn't love anyone else. It's a very good song."

"It sounds like it."

"Yep. It's a great country song with a great video."

"A video? A video for a song?"

"Yeah. It's a muggle thing."

"And I didn't know you liked country. You explained all those types of music to me when I was over your house a while ago and country sounded like the one you would hate the most."

"Nope, country is my favorite type and rap is my least favorite."

"Who are your favorite country singers?"

"Hmmm, lets see. Johnny Cash, June Carter, Johnny Cash's wife, and Dolly Parton are my all time favorites. I like Shania Twain, Sugarland, Kenny Chesney, Jo Dee Messina, Reba McIntre, Loretta Lynn, Alan Jackson, Toby Keith, Tim McGraw, George Strait, Garth Brooks to name quite a few."

"Wow, that's a lot of people. How many do you think are left that you didn't mention?"

"Oh, probably a couple hundred."

"Wow. We only have like...well definitely not that many people."

Hermione chuckled at her friends ignorance. "Do you think we should go down to the common room and see if the guys are done yet?"

"Sure, why not."

They started down the steps and in just enough time to get a glimpse of the guys in the common room, Hermione felt a pain she had never felt before shoot through her stomach. She blackened out and fell down the steps. Ginny screamed.

**If only I had left this ending going through your head for 2 years...yes, i know...i'm mean...i will try to update as soon as i can though...2 weeks tops...**

**R&R...please and thank you...**


End file.
